


Turn Me Inside Out

by gudegudetama



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Smut, age gap, but still legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudegudetama/pseuds/gudegudetama
Summary: Baekhyun's son brings home a friend from college, and that friend pushes Baekhyun's buttons in the right way.





	Turn Me Inside Out

Baekhyun held his glass of wine in one hand as he laid down the cutlery on the able with his other. Subtle jazz music played in the background on the stereo, something he had become fond of with age. His son, Sehun, would be here any moment from university. It was his junior year and Baekhyun couldn't be more proud of his son. He still remembers when he picked up the bubbly four year old from the orphanage, now he was twenty years old and living his life out in university. Baekhyun walked to the kitchen to pour himself more wine, stopping to glance at himself in the mirror as he passed by. Damn, thirty-eight never looked so good, he thought he still looked as if he was only twenty-five. Just as he was done examining himself, he heard the front door open, and Baekhyun immediately B-lined to the door. "Sehunnie!" Baekhyun cheered, pulling his son in for a huge embrace, "Oh God baby, I've missed you so much. Your grandmother hasn't stopped asking about you."  
  


Sehun smiled back at his father, hugging him back. "Hey dad, I missed you too. Is that roast beef I smell?" Baekhyun nodded, taking his son's bags and setting them near the door. "Oh, Chanyeol's coming, he's getting his bag out the car," and as if on cue, the young male walked through the door, and holy shit. Baekhyun nearly lost his breath looking at his son's friend. He was tall, taller than Baekhyun, and through his fitted sweater, Baekhyun could see forming biceps. His face was another story, those big chocolate eyes and messy black hair flopping onto his forehead, sweet Jesus. 

"Good evening, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun, extending his arm foreword for a handshake, which Baekhyun gave. Chanyeol's voice sounded like melted chocolate, sending chills up Baekhyun's body. 

"Ah- Sehunnie, can you show Chanyeol the guest room?" Sehun nodded and the younger boys took their bags upstairs, and Baekhyun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He hadn't seen someone that attractive in years, not even his latest fuck was that hot. But that was his son's friend, and younger than him by seventeen years. Baekhyun felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daydream. He turned around to see him face-to-face with Chanyeol. 

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" Baekhyun stuttered.

"Uhm- Sehun's up in the bathroom, he'll be down soon. But he told me to just come down here." Baekhyun nodded and motioned to the table.

"Sit down, I'm going to start serving dinner soon. Do you drink wine?" Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun began scooping the hot roast beef into bowls. This dinner was going to be quite the hard one for Baekhyun.

x--x

The three men sat in the living room, still sipping on various wines and chatting about life. Baekhyun glanced at the clock and widened his eyes in shock, how in the world was it already 1:32 a.m.? _"_ Boys it's getting late I'm going to head to bed," Baekhyun said, repressing a yawn.

Sehun nodded in response and stood up, "Yeah, I think we're going to probably head up as well. See you in the morning, dad," Sehun said to his father, giving him a kiss on the cheek. All of them went upstairs, Baekhyun taking the first door on the right to enter his room. He closed the door and sighed, plopping on his bed. He hoped Chanyeol didn't see the subtle way he looked at him, or the way he laughed a bit more than necessary at his jokes. Or maybe he did hope that. Maybe his did hope Chanyeol saw those, maybe he hoped Chanyeol would feel the same way. Thirty minutes must have passed before his door creaked open. "Sehun?" he asked without looking at the door, scrolling on his Facebook.

"Guess again."

Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol, who was closing the door behind him. "Chanyeol, is something wrong?" Baekhyun managed to choke out. However, Chanyeol shook his head. He sat on the bed next to Baekhyun.

"I'm just not tired. Wanted to talk maybe. You down?" Baekhyun nodded, scooting over so Chanyeol had more room. "Your dinner was amazing, I haven't had a home cooked meal in so long. Sehun wasn't joking when he said you were a great cook."

Baekhyun blushed and thanked him. "Chanyeol, I-" Baekhyun was cut off by a kiss on the lips from the taller male, and returned with it a soft push. "Chanyeol, what-"

"Mr. Byun, you're so fucking hot. I couldn't stop looking at you during dinner, and I know you were looking at me. Let's just fuck, I know you want me," Chanyeol said, looking at Baekhyun's eyes the whole time. Baekhyun felt his face heat up and his pulse quicken. Was this actually going to happen? Was he really going to fuck his son's friend?

"Fuck, you're right. Fuck me, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said with a release of breath, and in an instant, Chanyeol was on top, towering over him. The two shared a heated kiss, with Baekhyun sitting up slightly to peel his shirt off. Chanyeol left Baekhyun's mouth to show attention to the older male's nipples, sucking harshly on one and rubbing the other pink nub between his index finger and thumb. Baekhyun held in a moan, unbuttoning his own pants and shimmying them off, tossing them to the side. "Why am I the only one getting naked?"

Chanyeol chuckled and quickly stripped down to his boxers, and Baekhyun nearly groaned at the sight of the forming tent in Chanyeol's briefs. Chanyeol noticed and smirked, grabbing his growing member and shaking it slightly. "Like what you see baby?" Baekhyun nodded feverishly before rolling over to his nightstand the pull out a bottle of lube. "I wanna prep you," Chanyeol muttered, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, before pushing one in. Baekhyun bit down on his lip, holding in a deep groan. Chanyeol let out a low chuckle before pushing another finger in. Baekhyun rocked back on his fingers, wanting to feel more filled than this. "Tell me what you want."

"Y-your cock. God Chanyeol, I want your cock. I wanted your cock since I first saw you," Baekhyun whined, feeling a loss of pleasure as Chanyeol pulled his fingers out. Chanyeol held his dick firmly in one had and used the other one to push Baekhyun's thigh farther, giving him more room to work. The two let out groans of pleasure when Chanyeol pushed himself into Baekhyun, who was still slightly tight. "Oh  _God_." 

Chanyeol started with slow, passionate thrusts, earning muffled moans from the bottom. "You like that don't you, you  _slut_?" And with that word, Baekhyun melted. "You're so fucking desperate, getting fucked while your son sleeps across the hall?" Baekhyun bit down on a pillow to muffle his moan as Chanyeol began to pick up the pace. 

"Chanyeol, don't stop,  _please_ ," Baekhyun whined, pushed his ass back in time with Chanyeol's thrusts. He snaked his hand down to his own leaking dick, before feeling a harsh slap on his ass.

"Don't touch it. You're gonna cum untouched, got it?" Chanyeol growled, speeding up his thrusts (if that was even possible). Baekhyun nearly cried out when Chanyeol hit his sweet spot, curling his toes in response, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "God damn Baekhyun, you feel so fucking good."

Baekhyun was now an incoherent, moaning mess, letting Chanyeol's name slip through his mouth. "T-touch me, p-please. I need it. I need  _you_. Touch me please, Chanyeol." and Chanyeol gladly obliged, finally taking Baekhyun's red swollen cock in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts. "Oh, oh fuck Chanyeol. I'm g-gonna come. Come in me Chanyeol, I w-want to feel you f-fill me up."

Chanyeol groaned when he heard Baekhyun say those, leaning over to suck a bruise next to Baekhyun's erect nipples. With a few more pumps of his dick, Baekhyun was coming all over his pale stomach, letting a sigh out as his eyes glossed over. Chanyeol wasn't far after, filling up Baekhyun's hole with his cum. He pulled out and watched with a proud smirk as his seed leaked out of Baekhyun. "That was amazing," the tall boy laughed, laying down next to the panting petite man. "I'm so glad I mustered up the courage to walk in here."

Baekhyun smiled, cuddling into Chanyeol. "So, are you like, Sehun's stepdad now?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Baekhyun's ass. "I'm definitely coming here more often. Mostly for the food."

"And my ass, right?"

"Yes, and your ass."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh hello!! i'm so sorry this is so short lol i wrote it at midnight on a spur of the moment kind of thing, but if enough people like it i might add a second chapter with a bit more fluff ^.^ have a gr8 day my guys!!


End file.
